Conventional optical networks, such as Gigabit Passive Optical Networks (GPON), 10 Gigabit Passive Optical Networks (XG-PON), or Next Generation Passive Optical Networks (NG-PON), typically perform ranging by sending out a request to optical network units and waiting for a response to come back. During this time, no other units transmit data. Hence, this period of time is often referred to as a quiet window. The quiet window can last up to 500 microseconds, for example. Since all other units, other than one being targeted for ranging, do not transmit during the quiet window, the quiet window adds occasional additional jitter and latency to the upstream data path. This is undesirable for any constant bit rate signals, such as Common Public Radio Interface (CPRI) or Open Base Station Architecture Initiative (OBSAI) for mobile front-haul as well as mobile backhaul traffic.